


A Gift From Me To You!

by BabyCrowSnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chat pulls a prank on his girlfriend, Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, Sex Toys, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCrowSnow/pseuds/BabyCrowSnow
Summary: Chat has a special gift for his long time girlfriend Ladybug. But she's in for a real surprise when she realizes what exactly kind of gift he has given her while they are attending one of Gabriel's high-end parties.





	A Gift From Me To You!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for one of my online friends. Heads up this is very NSFW. Also I apoligize because I have never wrote NFSW before. SO Enjoy!!

Ladybug and Chat Noir were hot on the Akuma’s trail. The duo heroes jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying to avoid his attacks. Right as Ladybug landed on another rooftop the Akuma blasted massive music notes that created loud sound waves, nearly knocking her off her feet.

“My Lady!” Chat cried out as he leaped on all fours to reach Ladybug. But luckily he was able to catch her before she fell over into the streets. Chat looked down at her to check for any scratches or bruises. Seeing her in his arms he felt relieved that she was okay. “Now is not the time to be falling for me, Bugaboo. Although I am happy to see it, we have a nast akuma to catch. But maybe afterwards we can do something if you aren’t busy.” Chat winked at Ladybug.

She rolled her eyes and let him help her up. “Sorry, Kitty but I have a big soiree to attend to and I’m already going to be running late. I would hate for my date to be kept waiting.” She spoke playfully. 

Chat felt over the moon hearing his precious ladybug giggle at him. After 10 years of crime fighting together this playful and flirting banter never got old. He always looked forward to it. “Something tells me that he is a little tied up at the moment as well. But you are worth the wait.” Chat Noir and Ladybug’s eyes met briefly. They stared into each other’s eyes fondly. That was cut short due to another attack. The two leaped out of the way to avoid the attack. 

“I make everyone appreciate classical music by getting rid of that noise you call Rock Music. I’m coming for you Jagged Stone! I will show you what real music is.” The Akuma cried out.

Once she got her ground, Ladybug quickly observed the Akuma. She noticed that the weapon of choice was a Violin. “Chat! The akuma must be inside the Violin. We have to destroy it.” Ladybug threw her yoyo in the air and used her lucky charm that brought down an electric guitar. 

“When were you going to tell me you play the guitar, My lady?” Chat cooed at her.

“I don’t. I will play to distract her and you destroy the Violin.”

Without hesitation Chat unleashed his Cataclysm as Ladybug wailed on the guitar playing no notes in particular. The sound was as equally as loud to the Violin. To their luck the Akuma was caught off guard and dropped the violin to cover her ears.

“NOOO! WHAT IS THAT TERRIBLE NOISE!? YOU CALL THAT MUSIC?” 

Chat saw his opportunity and took it and sliced the instrument in half with his claws. The instrument crumbled in his hands and a little akuma flew out. But it didn’t go too far before Ladybug caught it in her yoyo and released it once it was pure again. 

When Chat Noir gracefully landed in front of Ladybug she did not flinch or move away. Especially when he stood up and looked down at her with a wicked grin on his beautiful face. 

“Another day saved thanks to the amazing duo Ladybug and Chat Noir.” He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her into him as close as possible. He could feel her warmth from her body pressed against his own. “You could say that we make great music together.”

Ladybug could not help but giggle at his little pun. She gently slapped at his chest playfully but did not remove it. Even after they both hear the distinct beeps from their miraculouses. “Speaking of music I should get. I still need to get ready for the big event tonight.” She didn’t realize she leaned into Chat Noir more until their noses brushed against each other.

“Before you go I have a little gift for you.” He took a step back to place a flat medium sized box between them. He placed the wrapped box into her her hands and leaned in closer. His lips were just mere inches from her ear. “Make sure you wear this tonight.” Chat’s sensual whisper sent shivers down Ladybug’s spine. Chat smirked. 

“You better be careful, I have a very famous and wealthy boyfriend, and he gets pretty jealous. I wouldn’t want you to get in a fight over me.” She teased and booped his nose.

“Well I am famous as well, not to mention strong.’ He took another step back to flex his arms to expose his well defined muscles. “I think I will take my chances, My Lady.” He sent her a playful wink.

Both their miraculouses beeped simultaneously. They both reluctantly went their separate ways. Every year at the end of Fashion Week Gabriel Agreste holds a very high end gala type event for his models, people that works for him, and other well known designs. Marinette could not wait. Gabriel maybe a very cold person but he did know how to host such an amazing event. She was invited because she was one of Gabriel’s designers and her boyfriend was not only one of his models but Gabriel Agreste’s son. So it was only natural she would attend. Marinette made her own evening gown, giving an homage to her alter ego, Ladybug. It was a very long and slim red evening gown that opened up on the side at the bottom of the gown to expose her leg from her toes all the way to her knee. The dress was accented with a black belt that wrapped around her waist. There was an ombre of black that faded to red from bottom to top of the gown. She carried all of her little things like phone, make up for emergencies, Tiki, and tiny tartes for when Tiki gets hungry in a round red bag with black floral lace. 

When Marinette got home, she immediately opened her gift that Chat Noir gave her. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. His words came back to her. “Make sure you wear this tonight.” She knew it wasn’t going to be just flowers. But curiosity got the better of her, she went right to work even before her transformation. Inside the box and underneath the red paper wrapping was a black lace bra with a green bow placed in between the two plush cups and a pair of matching painties with green bow at the top and a shape of a cat’s face on the back. It looked like he had some plans after the party. This made Marinette excited just thinking about it. 

 

Marinette waltzed into Agreste Manor on the arm of Adrien Agreste. She whispered into his ear as the walked through the gates to the manor “I love your gift.”

He glanced at the smaller woman on the side of his eye and smiled knowingly. “I hope they fit my princess.”

“They do. It’s dangerous how well you know my exact sizes, Minou.” She leaned in closer to Adrien. 

“Well My Lady that’s not the only surprise of the night.” He whispered in her ear. She whipped her head to look at him fully. What was this boy up to? Now she was very interested. But when she gave him a look he simply laughed. “I’m going to say get us drinks before we go see my father. I know he will want to see us first thing but it’s been one hell of a day for us.” He kissed her cheek tenderly before he walked away and left her to mingle with other people she knew that entered. 

Marinette didn’t expect anything when Adrien left her alone. It came from over 10 years of heroe work and trust. She trusted him with everything. Adrien was ready to move to put the next surprise into action. He walked over to the bar and ordered 2 drink for him and his loving girlfriend, and turned to look to see where she has wandered off to. He saw her talking to a few people. Perfect. He thought. Adrien looked around to see if anyone was watching him before he snaked out his phone from his pocket. He opened up and app, hit a button and watch Marinette.

 

Marinette felt like Adrien had been gone awhile just to get drinks. She would quickly glance around for him in between her conversation with one of her assistant and his boyfriend. She didn’t want to leave in the middle of a conversation. She wanted to be polite. 

Suddenly Marinette felt a vibrating jolt of pleasure directly on her clitorus. She stumbled and keeled into herself. As quickly as it came it was gone. The two men near her quickly went to her aid and helped her stand up straight and asked if she was okay. She reassured them that she was fine, just felt a little nauseous for a second because she hasn’t eaten all day before she excused herself. 

She was now looking frantically around for her treacherous boyfriend. She was still a little confused of how that happened but she knew he had something to do with it. She swore she was going to kill him when she found him.  
He was still standing by the bar, covering his mouth to prevent from laughing. She knew it. Adrien saw her approaching faster and faster and realized she was going in for the kill a second too late. She smacked his arms a few times.

“What was that?” She whispered loudly. All Adrien could do was throw his head back and laugh.

“So the panties I gave you are a little more special than you think.” He whispered in her ear so no one else could hear what he was saying. “They are vibrating panties that are controlled by me.” As he said that he lifted up his phone for her to see. She looked at it and when the realization kicked in her eyes grew like saucers with a look of mortification. 

“YOU WHAT?” Marinette squeaked out and quickly covered her mouth. When she got her composure she dropped her hand down and talked quieter. “Adrien we are at your father’s gala!.....Give me your phone.” She made a grab for his phone but he was much quicker than her and his height was on his side as he stretched out his arm out of her reach. 

“I promise it will be fun.” Marinette felt like she like she was going to regret this but there is nothing she could do. Going commando was not an option at a party like this. So she grabbed her drink and the walked hand in hand to go find Papa Agreste.

 

Things were fine for about an hour. They talked to Gabriel with ease about the fashion shows and upcoming lines they have planned. The whole night she didn’t want to leave Adrien’s side for fear he will take his phone out and do something sneaky. Anytime he would take it out Marinette would jump. Adrien was having so much fun and he hasn’t even done anything yet. Adrien planned to strike when she started to feel secure. Sometimes he would wait when she looked away, or talked to a big crowd. He would raise the vibration speed from high to low, sometimes keep it at low for awhile and watch her bite her lip and squirm. Marinette was not the quietest person when they were having sex so this made it all the better.

Adrien wanted to test out the range so he excused himself during dinner to go to the bathroom. Which he did but when he finished he went looked down at the dining hall over a railing on the 2nd floor. He quickly fetched out his phone and turned it on. He started out with a nice medium setting and watched Marinette collapse into herself. She laid her head on the table and covered her face in her hands. He kept it on for a good 10 seconds before he shot it all the way up and saw her body start to shake. He could tell she was trying her best not to make any noise. He turned it off before he headed back downstairs. 

By the time he reached the table Nathalie was there trying to console poor Mari. “She really isn't feeling good. You need to take her upstairs to rest.”

Adrien smiled. “You are right, we have been drinking quite a bit. It’s not safe to go home just yet. Here Mari let’s go upstairs so you can rest.” He helped her stand up, placed his other hand on the small of her back, and tried to avoid her death stares. 

“I will get you back for this.” 

 

Marinette felt like she was about to explode. The intense vibrations were starting to be too much. She was afraid she was leaking through not only her panties but her dress as well. If people could see she would be mortified and she worked so hard on this dress too. 

It took awhile to reach Adrien’s childhood room. Walking up the stairs was a task with the vibration from the panties rapidly going to high to low.

“Adrien please!” She yelled out to him. It almost came out as a moan. She held onto his arm for dear life so she wouldn’t fall down the stairs. Luckily he was able to hold her entire weight with one hand. He was also able to block and smacks she threw after he turned it off again.

As soon as the door was open, she yanked the model into the room and slammed his body against the door causing it to shut. She pressed her body against his and pulled him into a passionate open mouth kiss. She pulled on his tie and locked the door with the other hand as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. 

“Mmm...I should have done this sooner.” Adrien groaned into her mouth in between brief moments for air. Adrien slide his fingers up his girlfriend’s leg on the exposed side of the dress. He trailed his fingers up until he reached her inner thigh and then back down to the back of her knee. He pulled her leg around his waist. “And may I say, you look absolutely stunning in this dress, my love.” He worked his mouth up her neck placing light kisses and tiny bites in his path. When Adrien reach the a spot on her neck just under her ear he licked on it and bite which won him a moan from Marinette. She quickly bite down on her lower lip so no one will her them. “Don’t worry, Love no one can hear us. They are all busy with the party, so don’t be afraid to get really loud.” He wiggled his eyebrows high at his last words. 

 

He thinks he is real slick. Well two can play at that game. Marinette was ready to beat him at his own game. Adrien loved to tease but when she would tease him, he would be like putty in her hands. He would do anything. Give her anything when she would tease him. She slid her hand down in between their two bodys and cupped his erection through his pants. 

“Nngh!” Adrien choked out.

 

“I don’t think it’s me we need to worry about here, Kitty.” She was ready to play dirty. She continued to fondle the area. “This will be payback for that little prank you pulled.” Adrien shoved his face in the crook of her neck. He licked and sucked on a spot on her collarbone. He tried to cover his mouth with something so the people on the other side of the door wouldn’t be able to hear them. Adrien reached around blindly to search for the zipper of her dress. 

The dress dropped around her ankles exposing the lingerie he gave to her as a gift. “It looked much more stunning on her than on the mannequin’” Adrien thought. As Marinette kicked off her heels, Adrien lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and placing his hands on her butt to keep her up. 

Marinette squeaked as Adrien lifted her up. Her squeal quickly turned into a giggle when she realized what he was doing. Marinette loved how he could hold her like she merely weighed the size of a few grapes. Adrien and Chat Noir was a real gentleman, he was raised to be so, but he can be rough with her from time to time. When he exposed these sides of him, Marinette was weak. She has never been more turned on by him so much than when he got like that. The model reached in his pocket for what Mari thought would be a condom but to her surprise the next thing she felt was a pleasuring vidration pressed hard against Adrien’s groin and Marinette’s clit. 

“Ah!” Marinette screamed out before she covered her face in her boyfriend’s neck to cover her moans. “A-Adrien….please” She whispered out in his ear.

Adrien groaned from hearing her moan in his ear. This was the best investment he has ever made, he decided right here in this moment. He didn’t let up, Adrien raised the strength of the vibration little by little. He felt her wriggle and squirm in his arms. Her legs tightened around his waist. He could feel the vibration on his erection through his pants and even though it was little contact, he could still see why Marinette was squirming so much. 

“Please what, my Princess?”

“I….I want...you” Marinette’s voice was barely a whisper. She thought if it didn’t stop soon, her lower lip was going to start bleeding from how hard she was biting down. 

“ Anything for you, Princess.” Adrien laid his girlfriend on the bed gently before taking off his own clothes. He noticed Marinette’s fingers going for the waistband of the panties and he could not have that. So he turned the strength all the way up.

AAH!” Marinette cried out. He hands dropped to her sides and she gripped the sheets as tight as she could. She was afraid she was going to finish before Adrien did anything. 

“None of that and make sure you don’t make too much noise, there is still a very large and important party happening just outside these walls. One of his favorite things was to watch her when she was positively wrecked like this. Don’t get him wrong, Seeing her so brave, confident, and together as Ladybug is something he loves seeing but it doesn’t compare to Marinette. So pure, and free. When she was like this she was herself. She could just relax and let someone else take the reins for once. She let Adrien do it most of the time. 

He was going to get it the moment she finishes. She thought. Or at least would think if she wasn’t so dazed and filled with so much pleasure. She can’t believe how wound up she was and Adrien has barely even touched her. 

Adrien leaned over her with his naked body, placing one knee on the side of Marinette and the other one in between her thighs. He picked up his phone and turned off the vibrating panites right before he tossed his phone over by their pile of discarded clothes. 

“Don’t want to make them overheat already.” He spoke seductively, flash her a sly smile. 

Marinette was relieved she had time to take a breath and level her heart rate. She closed her eyes and took deep even breaths. She felt her bra feel loose. She opened her eyes to see what just happened. She watched Adrien slide her bra off her body and tossed it to the side. He eyed her breasts hungrily. He wet his lips with the tip of his tongue and bit down on his bottom lip. “Oh how I’ve missed these” He groaned out. He cupped both breasts in his hands. “My love, have I ever told you how stunning you look naked? I feel honored everyday that only I get to see it. It sure is an amazing sight to see. Mari blushed at his praise. Only Adrien Argreste can go from rough and dirty to gentle and charming in a hot minute. She wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Adrien rubbed both nipples with the pad of his thumb slowly back and forth on the tips. Marinette arched her back and raised her chest into his touch. She let out small gasps, trying to stay quiet. Adrien placed his lips on top of her left nipple, kissing it gently. He placed his lips over the sensitive area one more time, and covered it completely. He swirled his tongue over the sensitive are and sucked on it along the way.

She had no idea what to do with her hands, so she slid them inbetween their bodies. Her hands slid all the way down until they reached their goal. When she felt her hands bump into the head of Adrien’s dick she wrapped her fingers around it. She rubbed it up and down following the pace of his tongue. She slid her hand all the way up, rubbed her thumb around the head and then slid back down. 

Adrien was starting to lose focus. The smoothness of her palm and the calouse of her fingers were a dangerous mix at the moment. But this was about her. He continued to suck on one nipple as he rubbed the abandoned one with his free hand.

Marinette sped up her pace, earning a deep groan coming from the man above her. She loved how he thrusted his hips into her. His body was begging for more. What kind of girlfriend would she be if she didn’t give him what he wanted. Her wrist moved faster and faster with each stroke. 

“Ma….Mari...That feels...so good. Please...don’t stop.” He cried out to her. 

Adrien felt like he was going to finish any moment now. He didn’t want her to be left out so he continued to suck one nipple as he rubbed the other. His other hand slid down her stomach and cupped her mound. She was soaking wet by now. He felt pretty proud of himself. He rubbed slow gentle circles around her clit. He rubbed her wetness all around, using it as a natural lube. 

Her head flew back and landed on the bed beneath her. Her eyes were shut tight and her mouth was hanging open in silent moans. She could barely think. Her brain was turning into mush. She sped up her own pace on him. 

Adrien lifted his head up and took Marinette’s lips into his mouth. They both moaned into each others mouths. He wrapped his tongue around hers and his hands moved in quicker circles moving from up and down to side to side. She grabbed onto his back and hung on for dear life. She clawed down his back, He knew she was getting close to her edge. 

“You are so beautiful. Please Princess, cum for me.”

Marinette felt her whole body tense up, her face was heating up. She knew she wouldn’t be able to hold it in anymore. She has never been that great at being quiet, which prevents them from having sex in public most of the time. She bit down on her boyfriend’s shoulder and screamed into it as she finished into his hand. Even after he removed his hands Marinette laid there on the bed as she come down from her orgasm. Still feeling it and shuddering with each wave she felt. 

“Ready to go back to the party, My love?” Adrien teased after a long couple of minutes in silence. 

She looked over at him and pouted. “Not just yet, Minou!” He was not going win this one. When she felt okay enough she sat up and removed her soaked panties. She sauntered over to her loving boyfriend and dropped to her knees right in between his legs. Marinette giggled when his eyes went as wide a saucers. She kissed up and down he dick.

Adrien closed his eyes and sighed. She didn’t do this too often, so tonight must be a special occasion. 

She watched him close his eyes and throw his head back. She grin wickedly. She placed the panties under his dick, grabbed his phone and turned them on as high as they go.

“Oh she was playing dirty” He thought. He felt the pleasure go right through his entire body. He quickly covered his mouth and moaned loudly into it. He was already so close from before but now he knows he is about to burst.

“Ma...Mari...I” Before he was able to finish his thought he was cumming over her hands and chest. His face went pink. “Oh….I...I’m sorry.”

“Let’s go shower, Love. We need to get back to the party, your father is probably looking for us.” She winked at him as she pulled both of them up on their feet. Adrien brought their lips together in a sweet tender kiss.

From the moment he met here he swore that whoever it was under that mask he was going to love her. To this day that remains the same. He loves her as the brave and fearless Ladybug, as the sweet and selfless Marinette, and even as his stunning and sexy girlfriend. 

“Let’s go, Bugaboo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't originally mean to go as far as I did but I just couldn't stop writing. I didn't know how to end it. 
> 
> Follow me  
> Personal Tumblr: Nightwing-BoyWonder  
> Writing: Babycrowsnow


End file.
